A Normal Sunday
by oxfordkomma
Summary: Makoto finds Haru in his bathtub one dreary morning.


"Oh," Makoto walked into his bathroom. "Hi Haru,"

"Hi." Haru replied solemnly. He was sitting in Makoto's bath, in Makoto's dorm.

Makoto came in to brush his hair, and do other hygienic things. Haru being there was a distraction. When did he get into his room, anyway?

"Haru," makoto sighed. "You have your own dorm room."

"Yes," Haru replied, starring at the water.

"And your own bathroom," Makoto yawned. "And your own bath, with your own water."

"Yeah." Haru seemed to only know three words right now. Hi, yes, and yeah.

"So..." Makoto acted confused, even though it was normal for Haru to behave like this. "You can use yours?"

"I guess," Haru wasn't budging.

"Tsk," Makoto said, leaving the bathroom.

Makoto was fine with haru spending so much time at his place, but it felt weird that he was just sitting in the bathtub. He usually was in his own bathtub.

"How'd you get in here, anyway?" Makoto said, buttoning up his flannel shirt. "And don't you have swimming practice?"

"The door was unlocked," Haru said, finally turning to look at Makoto. "And no."

"Hm." Makoto said.

"Where are you going?" Haru sat up a bit.

"Oh," Makoto scratched his head, realizing it was a Saturday morning. "I don't even know..."

"Come sit with me." Haru ordered instead of asking.

"Gah," Makoto pushed up his glasses, impersonating Rei. "Haruka Senpai asked me to sit in my bathtub with him~!"

"Nevermind." Haru said, turning away.

"I'm already dressed, Haru," Makoto complained.

"I don't care." He really didn't seem to care whether Makoto got in it or not.

"Fine," Makoto said. "I don't even remember why I got dressed."

Makoto started to take off his shirt, when Haru suddenly stood up.

"Wait," Haru held out his hand and pulled Makoto to him by his shirt. "I want to do it."

"Oh," Makoto said while haru slowly unbuttoned his shirt one by one. "Ok,"

Once Makoto's shirt was off, he took off his pants without Haru's help. He then went into his drawer and pulled out a swimsuit. He sighed. Haru always persuades him into these things.

"Ok," Makoto said. "I finally will know what it's like to sit in the bath like Haruka Nanase,"

Haru sighed and stood up again. "Sit," and Makoto did so.

"So..." Makoto asked as haru proceeded to sit on him. "How was yesterday?"

"Same as always," Haru answered.

"Yeah," Makoto quietly said. "What do you even think about when you sit in the bath?"

"About the water," haru started to grap Makoto's hand. "About you."

"Yeah?" Makoto grinned.

"Yeah." Haru's blank face turned into a soft smile.

Makoto pressed his face into the back of Haru's head. "If I sat in a bathtub for over six hours, I'd at some point think about you, too."

"I guess." Haru replied. He could feel Makoto smiling against his neck.

Makoto's phone started to ring. He attempted to get up, only to find Haru groaning.

"Don't get it," he said, turning his whole body around to face Makoto.

"But what if its an emergency?" Makoto whined.

"I miss emergency calls all the time." He said as if it was an ok thing to do.

"Haru!" Makoto raised his voice.

Haru interrupted Makoto's pouting with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around him, rubbing Makoto's back in circles with his thumb.

Makoto pulled away first. "Haru,"

They stared into the others eyes for a few minutes. Makoto always liked Haru's eyes. They were refreshing, always bright even when Haru was frowning or upset. They made you appreciate life, and that it gave the world such a beautiful person.

Makoto's phone rang again. Haru pulled Makoto into another kiss.

"Haru," he said quietly, dazed by all this kissing and hugging. "Are you only kissing me because you don't want me to get the phone?"

"Maybe," Haru explained. "I-"

"Haru!" Makoto whined again.

Haru pushed Makoto back, pressing his face into Makoto's chest. "I want you to stay here, with me."

Makoto understood. Haru doesn't really spend much time with him anymore. If Makoto didn't know Haru as well as he did, he'd say why didn't you just ask. But since he did, he knew Haru wasn't so good at communicating his feelings.

Makoto wrapped his arms around him, and they laid there for awhile. Haru finally sat up and got out of the bath, and went into the other room to change. He came back, and held out his hand to Makoto.

"Let's go somewhere, Mako-Chan," Haru asked.

"Hey," Makoto said, pretending to be as gloomy as Haru usually is. "I'm the one who's supposed to do that."

Haru giggled, flashing a rare, and cute smile.

"And drop the Chan!" Makoto laughed with him.

* * *

I kinda wrote this awhile ago, but I like it enough to be the first thing I post here. I'm a little intimidated by the ratings, so I put T just to be safe. Thanks for reading!


End file.
